Bleeding Love
by Wolfa1995
Summary: A peek of the Kimblee's past. Solf from Brotherhood and Zolf from the first series are brothers and have a sister named Christine.
1. Preface

**Preface**

12 years ago

Solf, Age: 11

Zolf, Age: 10

Chasten, Age: 8

"Christine, run!" Solf, my oldest brother called out, his back being slashed by a bulls whip. His face was also drenched in blood. But I could even move, I tried my hardest but it was as if my foot were glued to the carpet! My other big brother, Zolf, was collapsed on the ground cringing in pain of being stabbed in the gut by a steak knife. I couldn't just leave my only to big brothers and mom and dad to die in the hands of people in black masks! I had to move, I had to help protect them, my body's shaking, I couldn't stand seeing this horror.

"Oh, we forgot their little girl," said the tall, male one with the knife. The voice sounded so familiar, but it wouldn't be them, they were so sweet to my brother's and I, they were my parent's best friends! The man stepped closer and closer, I finally could move my legs, but I carefully move backwards, at the same pace he was coming. His arm rose, the sharp blade shining crimson with Zolf's blood dripping off the tip. He backed me up into the corner, I could not move any further. "Aaaaahhhh!"

_Boooom! _The next thing I heard were two explosions and bodies thumping on the on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Solf and Zolf standing in front of my and the two strangers lying on the ground with a giant hole in each of their chests. I was to shocked to speak. "Are you okay, Christine?" My big brother, Solf smiled back at me.

"I thought we promised we would never use our alchemy again!" The feeling of shock was replaced by anger, their eyes widened. But than Zolf, the middle sibling, just ignores me and starts looking at the corpses.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check up on mom and dad," Solf said calmly, "and stop poking the bodies with mom's umbrella, they're dead!"

Zolf looked at him with a smile, " I know" Solf shook his head and walked towards their room. "Hey sis, come here," Zolf waved his hand down towards him. He is more immature than I was, but I came to him anyway. " They must be Ishvalan. Their brown skin and the red eyes are great give aways.

" But Maria and Gabriel would have told us of other bad Ishvalans right?" I grabbed on to his arm, still scared that they will get back up like in those scarey movies.

A minute later big brother walked back in with an unsettled look on his face, "Zolf, Christine, I'll have to watch over you two for a while." His voice was sort of torn, I could tell mommy and daddy were dead.

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Why? Why, did they have to die? Isn't their some way we can bring them back, like with alchemy or something" _Slap! _His hand flew straight across my face. I looked at him tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Don't ever say that," his voice was furious, "you know bring back the dead is forbidden, not allowed!"

"Babies," Zolf mumbled under his breath, but just loud enough for us to hear. " Um... Solf, you might want to look at this." Solf walked over and his face went into complete shock, " Christine, don't come over here." My curiosity denied his warning and I came to see what the big deal was.

No! It couldn't be, this couldn't have been Gabriel and Maria that have been so kind to us! Our only Ishvalan friends, our best friends, and they tried to kill us! I saw the anger boiling in Zolf, he loved mom. He was the closest to mom out of the three of us. Mom and him are the ones who thought of thrilling things to do all the time. Dad and Solf were the ones who always worried for the family, always polite. I was in the middle. I loved to do thrilling things but I was always cautious for our actions. Now we were on our own, the rest of the family past away over the years and nobody ever really cared for our family they despised our alchemy abilities. 'As long as we stick together we'll be okay' Solf kept reassuring me. But I wandered for how long!


	2. New on the Job

**Chapter 1**

Before the War

It's been six years since that grim night. And both of my brothers are state alchemists, now. Solf Kimblee, The Red Lotus Alchemist and Zolf Kimblee, The Crimson Alchemist. I'm going to enter as a state alchemist too. But I'm not as good as my brothers, so I don't think I will pass. Zolf is being cocky with his title at the moment, he just got his yesterday. Solf got his a couple months ago and he is one of the most calm ones in the military. Most of the soldiers here are kind to me. Solf says it's because I'm prettier than other women, but he's my older brother he says that to keep my self-esteem up, and he is overly protective of me when some of the men are around me.

Now fourteen years old, I am sort of Solf's secretary and loving to meet new recruits. "Christine, the papers!" Oh, I forgot to get the papers. I am naturally clumsy compared to my brothers, I forget things way to easily and I trip over my own feet, yeah I would not be a good alchemist at all! "Christine the papers!" His order became more powerful and frightening!

"Yes, coming, sorry!"

"Christine. You've been becoming more and more in-tuned with a fantasy world. What's troubling you?" I couldn't help but to pout a little. He wouldn't understand. Solf is too kind to say that I'm clumsy. And it's not like he'd listen to Zolf! Zolf is almost like the boy who cried wolf, but he would be the kind to say that and all the rest of the soldiers would agree, I just know it! But I couldn't lie to him, I still trusted him either way!

"I've been thinking for the longest time that I'm way too clumsy to be a state alchemist. And don't say I'm not, don't be so worried for my self-esteem, I'm a soldier remember, do not treat me like a kid any more, please!" He seemed shocked to hear me tell him straight to his face, but he then showed his understanding expression. He finally listened to my words! I walked up him and gave him a big hug. Tears poured from my eyes.

"But I still believe you can be a great state-alchemist. You have the same blood as me and Zolf. It has been in our father's blood and grandfather's. We were meant to protect this country! Don't be worrying, when the time comes for the test, you will gain power over your body... You might not think so but I can be clumsy at times, too. So don't think you're singled out."

He always knew how to comfort me. He was exactly like dad. Dad would always know what to say at a bad time. These used to be times I would fall asleep but I am a soldier, we do not go to sleep on the job plus, "Hey, how's it going big bro, and baby sis!" Zolf exclaimed with as he gave me a noogie.

"Don't say that," I exclaimed, " I'm not a baby anymore Zolf! I am a soldier and god-dammit! You need to start treating me like it!"

"Yeah, yeah sorry! It's just that you will always be my little sis, right?" I couldn't help but to giggle and nod my head, I had to admit, he was right...for once. I should be happy that we are all still together. I gave him a big hug. The big lug had some nerve to still act like this. But I guess he **does** get bragging rights...for a week or so, after receiving his pocket watch.


End file.
